The caged bird
by CopraMeow
Summary: There were days she wished she didn't exist and then days she loved everything about him. The king and the princess. DoffyxOC I am bad at summarys, please read and review
1. Welcome to Luxury

**So I know I'm being an ass - starting a new story while the other is on a hiatus (Pervading Lust) but this just keeps nagging me. Doffy, Doffy. **

**Hope you like it :) Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1. – Welcome to luxury

* * *

_˝Hey miss, where you heading?˝_

_˝Somehwere far,far away.˝_

_˝This leads to an island with a king, you know?˝_

_˝Really what kind of island?˝_

_˝Spring, miss. Spring, wealth and fun.˝ _

_˝Sounds like you like it there˝ _

_˝Oh I only stay shortly but it's beautiful to watch when sailing towards it. I hate leaving it but I have to make money for the kids, you know˝_

_˝Yeah, you mind if I acompain you?˝_

_˝Hop in, that your luggage?˝_

_˝Yeah just this bag˝_

My feet carried me to the port filled with small fisher boats, working people and loud seagulls. I felt the ocean breeze ruffle my hair and breathed the salty air in. I loved the sea. The lovely deep blue, calm and terrifying at the same time.

I gripped my bag and entered the small port. There was laughter and tired words exchanged between the fishers that spent the last night fishing. Their catch was still lively and bouncing in the nets.

Everyone was working except for a small boat. An middle aged man sat with a pipe between his lips and his eyes on the fishermen. No net, no gum overall.

I approached him and asked where he was heading.

˝Oh you see I travel between islands and don't give me that look this tiny princess has a steel will.˝ - he grinned at me. And so it was, me on his boat listening about his family, his small sons and his wife that worried all the time.

˝She thinks Hime will sink but I tell her not in a million years!˝ - his eyes gleamed as he patted his beloved ship.

˝Luck is on our side then, the weather is perfect˝ - I answered but my mind was else where. This island, wealth and fun. I chewed on my lip absently as my sailor rambled on. Might as well try it, it's not like something can happen?

˝Little miss you look troubled˝- he said with a smile. Had he noticed my absence?

˝I'm just thinking. I'm sorry what were you saying?˝

˝Are you running from somewhere?˝ - he asked bluntly

˝Not really I'm traveling the world˝

˝Okay, but watch yourself, such a young thing should be careful˝

I smiled in gratitude and turned my eyes to the sea. It was calm but nothing is as it seems. I saw my reflection in the waves and smiled at myself. This time I'll make it work.

The sailor started singing an old shanty and I relaxed. His words took me to old times, where freedom was at your fingertips and you just had to jump.

˝I see you like pirates˝

˝Well this is the era of them,ain't it? They may be loud mouths and do damage here and there but they live the life, don't you think?˝

˝Pirates? You mean their freedom and strife for more? ˝

˝Exactly, tell me what pirates abides the law˝

˝A schichibukai or domesticated pirates˝ - I snickered.

˝Ohhh?˝

˝Marines˝ - my voice was laced with mockery. He merely laughed .

˝A strange one you are miss..sleep will be there by sunset˝

˝You never told me the name...˝ - I said strangely tired. Trying to stifle a yawn I turned my head to the ocean and darkness fell over my eyes.

* * *

I slept. Never have I better slept.

Warm, soft sheets and this floral scent. My legs stretched out and I yawned like a cat. My,my those dreams are getting vivid and surreal. A soft bed on a tiny boat? I must have been more exhausted than I thought.

Opening my eyes I saw a young girl before me wearing a maid outfit and holding a silver tray. I was in a huge dark blue bed with a silk canopy.

What the fucking hell?!

My eyes popped out and I stood up quickly but unfortunately the blood hadn't flown into my brain and I got dizzy.

˝Where am I? ˝ - my voice was hoarse , my throat dry like I haven't spoken in days. The maid blinked and approached me with a glass of water.

˝You don't remember, young mistress?˝ - her voice was weak. I shook my head ˝The ship you were on encountered a storm and you stranded ashore. Young master found you and brought you here, where you were sleeping for 3 days˝- she finished and averted her eyes shyly.

Three whole days? A young master?! Where was I?

˝This is what island?˝

˝Dessrosa, young mistress. The land of wealth, love and fortune.˝ - she said with a small, proud smile.

So it was the island the sailor was taking me. What happened to him?

˝Where's the sailor that was with me on the ship?˝ - the maid blinked.

˝You were the only one. The ship was destroyed˝ - she answered

˝But I don't know how to sail, he must have swam or something. Can't you look for him?˝ - she shook her head.

˝I must carry your wishes˝

˝Then I wish for you to find him˝

˝Only in our mansion. I cannot let you leave. Are you hungry?˝ - so I'm being kept against my will. No surprise there.

I sighed and got out of bed. A silk nightgown. A puzzled look found its way on my face.

˝I took the liberty to change your tattered clothes, there are more in the closet.˝ - I nodded.

˝Can you eh, wait by the door?˝- I saw her bow ˝Bathroom is by the window˝ - I thanked her and went to the showers. Steamy water my help my running thoughts.

I stood under the running water and closed my eyes.

- Shipwreck

- Made it to the island

- unknown mansion and stalkish maid

-?

Great I got myself into another situation. All I have to do is shovel myself out of it. Maybe charm the host and run the hell out. I finished my shower and grabbed a towel.

What should I wear?

A dress and a pair of jeans with a tank top before me. Later. I need comfy clothes to run.

I brushed my long blond hair and looked myself in the mirror. Long, silvery blond hair around my heart shaped face. Big green eyes, small nose and pouty lips. I looked like a china doll if it wasn't for my lip and nose piercing. Several tattoos adorned my body as well as scars, presents from every fight I had gotten myself into.

22 years and how many fights was it? I stopped counting at the age of 8. The boys at the orphanage never gave it a rest. What did my fangs do to them?

Argh, pull yourself together. Focus. Need to charm the host. Smile and show your chest proudly. I was glad for a curvy figure.

˝Hello?˝

˝Young mistress are you ready for breakfast?˝ - the maid chirped.

˝Yes˝ - grabbing some sandals I followed her out of the room. She mentioned me to follow her in a large hallway filled with vases with blossoming flowers, expensive rugs and furniture. The walls were a light purple and there were open niches instead of windows. This was a warm island and I could smell the sea, we were close to the shore.

˝The mansion has its own private beach˝ - the maid said. Hmm, really? This family must be rich then. Nothing here was second hand.

She stopped in front of massive twin doors and turned to me.

˝After you˝ - she pulled the doors open and revealed a long table filled with various fruits, sweets, pastry, coffee and juice. I felt my stomach roar and hoped to god it was silent enough.

The maid acted as if she didn't hear it. Or maybe she didn't. She showed me to a chair at one end of the table.

˝Coffee or tea?˝

˝Black tea please˝ - might as well be polite and snack. I was just putting cherry marmalade on a bun when I heard the door reopen.

A dark laugh echoed of the walls and I stiffened. A male?

˝Well hello there, sleeping beauty fufufuf had a nice sleep?˝ - a tall, muscular man came in wearing a bright pink, feathery coat and sunglasses. Honestly? I bit my tongue to stop the laughter and nodded to the strange man. Somehow he seemed familiar..

He sat at the opposite end and grabbed a tangerine. Peeling her he grinned widely at me.

˝Recognize me?˝ - he asked amused and relaxed. What a deep voice. Must be the height. How freakishly tall was he?

˝I'm afraid I can't remember where˝

˝fufufu I am Donquixote Doflaminog, King of Dessrosa˝ - THE SHICHIBUKAI? Fuck. I am in trouble.

˝Oh now I remember, the priate˝ - my mouth moved too quickly. Damnit, what if I angered him? He seemed unfazed and merely laughed.

˝And pirate, yes and your name? May I know the name od the damsel in distress I saved?˝ - The urge to roll my eyes was so hard but in the end I beat it. Just breathe.. I can get out of here still.

˝Shiva˝ - I replied to him and took a sip od my tea.

˝Interesting of goddess of destruction˝ - My eyebrow rose and I stared at him.

˝There aren't many that know the meaning behind my name˝ - I said carefully. He was sipping on his coffee without a care in the world.

˝I'm not anybody as you know and I appreciate a good book, so let's talk about your repayment˝- he added mischievously.

Payment? Ah, yes the fact that he took me of the shore. I didn't say anything but patiently waited for him to continue. This amused him or did he grin all the time ?

˝Company˝

˝That's all?˝- somehow I had trouble believing him.

˝Oh? Do you want more?˝ - he grinned ˝I can have any woman I want but this is not what I want you for. Oh don't look so offended! I'm not saying you're not beautiful, in fact˝ - he gave my body a scan and I was glad I didn't wear that dress ˝You are really something but I want some quality company fufufu˝

Company, really? There was something fishy about it. The big, powerful shichibukai wants a companion?

He stared at me as I contemplated his reasons. Was he waiting for my answer? Could I refuse? I did want to run.

˝So you want someone to spend time with?˝

˝Ffufuf yes˝ - he said with that grin of his. Really, could I trust him? Hell no, but for now I'll have to play along so he doesn't decide to kill his little amusement.

˝Okay then˝

˝Fufufuuffu wonderfull! You're going to like it here darling!˝

What in the world did I just do?


	2. Golden Anchor

Chapter 2. – Golden anchor

* * *

˝Hey that was cheating!˝ - I yelled and pulled his sleeve, he merely laughed and dropped his cards.

˝Not if you can't prove it˝ - again with that dark laugh. It wasn't evil but had a hint of naughtiness in it. I grinned and pushed back in my chair relaxing. It had been raining again.

Three days passed since I woke up and the first thing that happened after breakfast was – rain. It poured. Doflamingo assured me it would be sunny again but the weather seemed mocking him.

˝You finally relaxed next to me˝

˝Could you blame me Doflamingo?˝

˝We need to work on that?˝

˝Exactly what?˝

˝You calling me that˝

˝I thought it was your name?˝

˝It is but I prefer cute nicknames girls give their boys˝

I snorted and looked at him, he was serious ˝At **their** boys, don't you have a nickname?˝

I watched as a lazy smirk found its way on his face. It was one of those, smirks with a hidden message. He didn't say anything as a young woman busted in the room we were siting.

˝Damn you Doflamingo! You killed him! You never want me to be happy!˝ - the woman sobbed and threw various items at him which he elegantly dodged.

Never wiping that grin of his face.

˝They loved me! They needed me! How could you kill the entire village?˝ - he merely shrugged at her accusations and sat more comfortably in his chair.

The woman was a mess of tears and anger. She pulled a bazooka, where the hell was she keeping that thing? And aimed at his head. He didn't even flinch.

˝It was for the best˝ - was the only thing he said and she fired.

And missed. He threw a lamp at her and silenced her.

Turning his head at me ˝What no reaction?˝

˝To what exactly?˝ - did he think he fooled me? I knew who he was and I was expecting this – honestly I thought he'd be more merciless and bloodthirsty. When you ask people about pirates all you get is: scoundrels, thieves, monsters, murderers. This one didn't act like one, more like a bored king. He had power and fame – that he used to the fullest.

I knew I had yet to face the worst of him and I looked forward to it. My situation couldn't be better. I smirked lightly and shrug my shoulders.

˝Oh, no reaction then? How wonderful fufufufu˝ - I could see his eyes smiling behind those glasses. What was the color of his eyes?

˝DO you ever take those of?˝

˝You mean my pants? Fufufufufu I didn't kno-˝

˝The glasses Doflamingo˝ - I stopped him. No pirate lord I am not attracted to you nor do I wish to fuck you, merely use you to get what I want but I don't have to tell you that, don't I?

˝Oh these˝ - he sounded a bit disappointed ˝When I sleep why?˝ - again with the grin

˝Curious that's all˝

˝They're blue˝

˝Hmm?˝

˝My eyes are blue˝ - was all he said.

I eyed the man in front of me,not for the first time I might add. extremely tall and muscular with the wackiest fashion sense, pink feather coat and those shoes? He'd be a hunk if only he dressed better. Guess you can't get the pirate out of him, eh?

Winged sunglasses – he wore them constantly and they only added to the funny part.

But the voice behind the man said something completely different. Dark .Deep. authoritative.

Even the laugh he sported was a manifestation of power.

I shouldn't mess my chance up, if he finds out I'll be a goner.

˝What about your Devil Fruit?˝

˝What about it?˝ - I followed his long fingers as he took a few grapes and tossed them in his mouth.

˝What is it? People tell the most wonderous stories about it˝ - will you open or shall I crack you?

He laughed and took my hand in his. I didn't resist, curiosity got the best of me. My fingers started moving on its own inches apart from him. How did he do it?

No pressure, no strength.

˝How..˝

˝Strings˝

I lifted my head to his to find him smiling amused at my reaction ˝Ito ito no mi˝

So that's how you do it. interesting. I might remember to always bring something sharp with me.

˝But what if you can't˝

˝There are ways, I find them. I can even fly – want me to show you? Fufufufuf˝ - Fine, don't give anything away. I'll take my time to dissect you Doflamingo.

˝I don't like flying that much – I'm a swimmer more˝ - I grinned and watched that grin of his barely fade at the ends.

˝Too bad but I'd like to watch fufufufu˝

˝Nothing much to see I must admit˝

˝Oh don't be that modest, you are truly beautiful Shiva˝

I didn't know what to say. His voice was honest and I could feel it. Didn't he say he just wanted some company?

I bit the inside of my lip unsure how to continue the conversation and then felt the worst that could happen.

I blushed.

Fighting against the treatury of my body I said˝The maid said there was a pirate beach?˝

˝Ah yes, Natascha is your maid. Behind the manor. But of course there is a big pool with the view of the sea. Choose what you like˝ - he said amused

˝I'm afraid I'll can only look˝˝

˝Oh and why is that?˝

˝No swimming suit˝ - I finished. And no peeping from you Doflamingo

˝I assume you got some good books˝˝We'll shop then˝ - we said at the same time. Damnit.

I opened my mouth but closed it. Whatever I say I just end up shoveling myself deepening into this.

Why? This had never happened before .I was able to charm myself and lie out of anything.

˝You haven't seen Dessrosa, right? I'll have Natascha acompain you. Please buy whatever you like as for the books, there is a library. Across this hall on the left. You can't miss it˝ - he said and got up ˝I must excuse myself now, but have fun while shopping fufufuuf and the swimming later ufufufuf˝- Pervert.

I nodded my head and watched him leave.

Great. Now I have to buy a swimming suit and have his servants observe me. I could knock her out but then I'd have a harder time.

A knock on the door. ˝Young mistress, could you follow me? The young master has informed me you wish to shop˝ - My eyebrow rose. I wish it?

˝Fine lets go˝ - I swear I saw her jump up. Weird. ˝You're Natascha right?˝

She froze in the spot , eyes wide. ˝Young mistress please punish me! I forgot to introduce myself! PLEASE PUNISH ME MISTRESS˝ - she yelled and bowed down.

What? ˝No, stand up. Let's go shopping, okay?˝

She perked up immediately and took my hand.

Oh god.

* * *

˝Why are there so many toys? Walking around?˝ - Dessrosa was sure different, but hey it's The New World after all.

˝They are the residents of Dessrosa just like humans. It's how we live˝ - Natascha said. Yeah, you kinda didn't explain anything at all. Why so secretive about toys? And they look creepy, too cutesy.

˝I need a swim suit˝

˝Follow me˝ - we passed most of the shop and I was starting to wonder if she understood me right. Just I was about to ask just where we were heading a mall appeared in front of us.

It was a white 3 store building with golden ornaments, big windows and clerks dressed in white. I must have looked confused because Natascha said ˝This is where the wealthy buy, you will find something that you like, yes?˝

The wealthy – meaning it's filthy expensive. Well, it's that birds money anyways.

We ended up with a dozen of bags (I still don't get it how) and some books. I was actually satisfied. There was merch from all over the world and the prices weren't that bad.

We were calmly walking back as Natascha screamed.

˝What is it?˝

˝Young mistress it's almost dinner time! You must be starving!˝ - she stated with a horror filled voice.

I stared at her blinking and then laughed. I thought something happened! Seesh.

˝I'm okay, but a little tired, let's head back okay?˝

˝Yes young mistress!˝

˝Erm could you call me something different?˝

˝As you wish you- erm˝

˝Call me Shiva, okay?˝- The young mistress was a bit too much for me. No one ever called me like that.

˝Yes Shiva-sama!˝ - she was smiling broadly. You are a strange one Natascha. Guess she'll just add the –sama even if I say no.

* * *

The Clothes were on my bed and I stared at them.

The bathing suit was calling me. How long was it that I enjoyed a nice swim? I fingered the smooth material and bit my lip.

It was sunset and dinner will be soon, but just one quick dip? Who'd be hurt by it?

Deciding for it I grabbed a towel and changed quickly.

Where was that pool again?

* * *

The water was a clear and warm and I could still feel the warm sunrays on my skin as it sank lower into the sea.

I sighed contentedly and swam another lap. I was alone and enjoying myself to the fullest.

˝I see you're enjoying, I'm glad˝ - a familiar dark voice said and I turned around. Doflamingo was sitting on a beach chair with a cocktail in his hands. Should I even mention, he was grinning, of course.

˝Actually I am˝

˝I'm glad˝- he said and I felt like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. ˝Hungry?˝

˝Starving, Natascha is a slave driver˝

He laughed and sipped his drink. Where did I put my towel? I scanned the place with my eyes and I saw it. Behind him. Curse him.

I got out of the pool and I felt his eyes on my body. I loved this suit in the mall but now...

It was a silken white two piece. The upper part had no straps. The front was twisted and fastened with a golden anchor.

˝I see you have style. I love the suit! Fufufufuf˝ - I couldn't resist and rolled my eyes.

˝Makes both of us, dinner?˝

˝yes fufufufuf oh whats with that look?˝

˝The towel?˝ - I pointed behind him and saw him grin wider

˝Well of course˝ - he handed me the towel and grinned as I got closer. Thank the gods I don't sit next to him on meals.

* * *

**Here it is folks, another chapter! Hope you like it and review! Reviews make me suuuuuper happy **

**Thank you for the nice welcoming (favs,follows) for this story.**

**See you soon **^^


	3. Moonlight Glances

Chapter 3 – Moonlight glances

* * *

˝fufufufu I see you had some shopping done, I hope everything was okay?˝- Doflamingo said at the other side od the table. After his peeking at my swimming I went and changed into a nice maxi dress. It was plum-red with white straps. When I made my entrance Doflamingo started grinning more madly than usual. Oh joy.

˝How do you want your stake, Shiva-sama?˝ - Natascha asked

˝Rare please˝ - I noticed Doflamingo's eyebrow rise.

˝Bloody huh?˝

˝I don't know what you mean˝ - I smiled carefully.

˝Mine too Natascha˝

˝Yes young master!˝- and she was off leaving us alone in the big dinning room. I took a sip of the red wine. It was heavenly, a bit fruity and rich. Licking my lips I lifted my eyes to Doflamingo. He was observing me, the glass of wine in his hands balanced.

˝You seem quiet tonight, didn't you enjoy the swim?˝

˝I did, I'm just thinking.˝

˝Penny for your thoughts?˝

˝Dollar for your insides?˝ - that made him howl with laughter and he grinned back at me.

˝Tell me Shiva dear, what bothers you?˝ - his voice came out deep and purring. Was this now your game? A comrade, riiight.

˝Nothing much, this country seems interesting, but alas it's the New World, right? Still lit surprises me some..˝

˝Have you been deeper in it?˝

˝Dessrosa is the farthest I've come. I am originally from South Blue˝

˝Hot blood, sunny days and beautiful women. Yes I can definitely see your from there, but you are awfully pale my dear fufufufufu˝ - I had almost alabaster skin and I spent most of my days under the sun.

˝Genes, had no luck with them˝

˝I wouldn't say that˝

˝Always the charmer aren't you?˝ - I mused and watched as my glass got refilled. Again. ˝Hmm amusing˝

˝You think? My powerrrrrs come in quite handy fufufuf˝ - he purred.

˝Need compesating?˝ - his grin turned into a frown. Did I insult him or hit a nerve? Damn those glasses I can't judge his face properly.

˝No˝ - short, no laugh, no grin. Fuck. Shortly Natascha and some other servants brought our food and we started to eat in an awkward silence. Did I over do it? I drank some more wine and felt a slight rush in my head.

I had 3-4 glasses? It shouldn't have any affect on me. Sighing I cut my steak and saw some blood dripping from the rose, tender meat. Just how I like it.

I lifted my gaze as I chew and saw Doflamingo deep in thought. He was eating mechanically, and stared at the candles on the table. They were long and white, their flames flickering in the breeze that the niches offered. I smelt the ocean and decided to break the silence.

˝You're the quiet one now...˝

He seemed to tore himself out of his thoughts and turned his gaze on me ˝Work˝

˝I see, do I bore you?˝- say yes. Say yes.

˝Not at all, it's been an eventful day I must admit and so my thoughts are a bit...scattered. I'm a bad host, aren't I?˝

˝You've given me food, money, entertainment, do i need more?˝

˝I don't know, do you?˝- his voice seemed tired.

˝Doflamingo˝

˝Don't call me like that. It sounds so cold˝ - what was up with him? Did something happen or was he playing with me?

˝Then tell me your nickanme˝

˝Joker˝ - he grinned slightly. I rolled my eyes, I knew that thank you.

˝So Joker.. what did tire you so much?˝

˝Sometimes you have to make hard desicions˝

˝Who did you loose?˝

˝How the hell did you know?˝- call it experience unfortunately.

˝Woman's intuition˝

˝Two subordinates, very loyal to me˝

˝Crew members?˝- I asked and he nodded and emptied his glass of wine. Gone was the power pumped endeavour, no grins no laughs. When the day ends, what is there left really? He lost nakama and it affected him greatly.

No stop it. I shouldn't allow myself such thoughts. I have a goal. I breathed in and exhaled slowly.

Damn you.

˝Tell me˝

˝Excuse me?˝

˝You said you wanted a companion, so tell me. It will make you feel better.˝ - Hear, hear folks see the new mine! My life being shoveled deeper into shit. But I couldn't stop myself, my words came out faster than my brain wanted them. I did feel some sympathy for him now, whether I wanted it or not.

He smiled sadly ˝I won't burden you with it, care to take a walk with me instead?˝

I nodded and put my napkin down. He came to my side and pulled my chair. Even now being polite? You must want something bad from me.

˝Follow me˝

* * *

He headed out through the northern niche and into a garden. It was filled with various flowers, bushes and even small trees. bonsai and flower pots were strewn all over the place, a thin gravel path shone brightly.

There was a full moon. No light was needed as everything was bathed in pale blue light. Doflamingo sat on a bench and mentioned me to sit next to him.

˝This is a small oasis for me. I love the pull but only here I can think.˝

˝I see what you mean, it's so peaceful.˝

Silence stretched between us but it wasnt' awkward. It was more of those where you both enjoyed it, mused by your thoughts.

˝I wasn't lying when I said I wanted company but you...I can't stop looking at you. You're truly beautiful. Something bothers me thought˝- I felt my cheeks redden at his words and didn't realize at first what he said.

Not good. Not at all.

˝What is it?˝

˝You˝

˝Me?˝

˝How did you come here and why?˝

˝By boat you saved me, remember? And I'm travelling the world.˝

˝No money, no friends?˝

˝Yeah is that unusual?˝ - where are you heading with this, bird brain? I'm not liking it one bit.

˝You're to pretty to be without protection so I'm assuming you either have some powers or someone is watching you ˝- Oh I wish.

˝Noup, just plain old me˝ - stop with the questions.

˝But you're not plain! You are a tattooed, pierced woman. Easily recognizable and your teeth!˝- he said raising his voice. He sounded confused.

˝My teeht!?˝ - what now?

˝Those fangs are longer than normal˝

˝You know I'm pale and coming from the south, right? Genes, they mess stuff up.˝

˝Liar and I hate liars˝ - I felt a shiver down my spine. I was on thin ice now, he was trying to get something from me and I was running out of options to hide.

˝I am not lying. I was born with those. Ask my parents...˝

˝So where are they? Lets call I have a baby den den mushi right here ˝

˝Dead˝

˝Oh˝

I closed my eyes for a moment. Calm yourself. He's getting to you and that's dangerous!

˝I'm sorry for prying. Things aren't too good right now and I need to ventilate my anger˝

˝Exercise˝

˝No wants to have sex˝ - I smacked his arm.

˝Seriously? Just run or do something else, besides weren't you telling me you could have any woman you desired?˝

˝Yeap, my body and my power – that's what they want, not me. So...˝

˝You're quite lonely, aren't you?˝ - I suddenly asked. He appeared just so, broken and sad and all I wanted was to hug him. Naturally I thought against that urge.

˝Pottle meet kettle˝

˝Touche˝

˝I had a hard childhood and early got into piracy and bad stuff˝- he said and took of his glasses. My eyes widened and I stared at his face. He was massaging his eyes, probably sore from those lenses. A pair od azure blue eyes stared back at me. He had a calm expression on his face, gone was the mocking grin.

˝Those might hurt your eyes and you should stop grinning so much˝

˝Thank you doc˝ - came the sarcastic reply.

˝Whatever, I'm going to bed˝- I got up, ready to leave. You ruined the mood you damn bird.

˝Cna I come?˝

˝Noup˝

˝But it's my mansion! My rooms!˝

˝And I'm a guest!˝ - I replied back. I could literally see the gears moving in his head. Oh no this is bad.

˝Yeah you are fuffuufuf so I need to entertain you! Ah taht wine! We need to finish it˝ - he took my hand and started running back with me flying. Damn you don't tore my arm out!

˝Joooker! Let me go!˝

He stopped ˝On second thought, don't call me that. Call me Doffy˝

I snorted and he frowned ˝Sounds like a dog name˝

˝WOOF˝ - I patted his head automatically and stopped in mid motion. Why did my arm do that? He grinned back.

˝Wine and story telling time! Let's go to the library!˝

* * *

I sat on a comfy arm chair, glass in hand and listened to a excited Doflamingo – Doffy tell his tales from early piracy days.

˝So I punched him with a potato bag and ran! The next summer, my summer! I finally grew and could take him on, unfortunately I got beaten again˝ - I snorted with laughter as he spoke of this Danny who chased him all over the ship when he was much younger and shorter.

We both laughed and sipped our wine. It was relaxing me and untying my tongue.

˝So got anything to share or do you want me to bore you more?˝ - he said with a wicked grin.

˝You're not boring me, it's amusing actually. The fearsome pirate lord running with a potato bag in his hand˝ - I laughed some more and stretched my legs lazily. ˝I don't have any interesting stories , my orphan days were sad and monotonous. Some fights here and there but mostly daydreams˝

He eyed me ˝Daydreams?˝

˝I have a reaaaally vivid imagination˝

˝Tell me˝ - he said eagerly. His coat was off him, somewhere behind the couch leaving him in a white shirt and his shoes were gone too. He looked normal now.

˝I had this dream that I was a princess and had red wings. I couldn't fly but I was really pretty and strong. I had a brother too, with red hair. Everyone was red skinned, red haired and red eyes, except me. The white princess. I could a couple of books with all the dreams I had˝

˝Interesting...white princess...Yukihime˝

˝Yes! That was her name˝

˝Princess of vampires˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Uh nothing, some rambling. I see you're rather tired and I don't want to impose on your beauty sleep. Shall we retire until tomorrow?˝

˝Ahh yes, I will go now. Good night Doffl- Doffy˝

˝Goodnight Shiva˝ - he said in a mysterious voice. He was deep in thought, once again staring into space.

I left and walked the short way to my room. Had I said too much? I have given him the bait, now just waiting till he takes it.

I slumped on the bed. Hope I'll live this one off.

A dream came to me during the night...A tall, blonde man smiled at me...

* * *

**Waaa finally things are going to happen, hearts will be broken and healed. Blood and romance. NYAAAA**

**Hope you like and read nad review!**

**Thank you for the follows/faves but please tell me your opinion! Your feedback is one of the best things on this site. Hearing your thoughts on my work be it praise or flame, it helps me grow as a writer and makes me write faster :P **


	4. Melting Point

Chapter 4. – Melting point

* * *

**Warning: bad lemon scene ahead! Skip it if you don't want to read. Do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Where could he have gone? I wondered the mansion the whole morning and didn't find a trace of Doflamingo. It was eerie quiet as well. Servants would usually clean or do something around every room, now it seemed so empty. Fresh flowers were on every steep but other than that it didn't look as anyone lived inside these walls.

I gripped my coffee cup and wondered what I should do next? I already went through his office, other than the usual stuff nothing caught my eye. He did have a big amount of books in there.

History related.

What was worse they didn't have a speck of dust on them – they were touched on a daily basis.

I chewed on my lip and decided to go to the library. I should try to write a list of categories on what books he had. It might help me to understand what he was trying to find.

I walked slowly in my slippers thought the rooms. I must have looked silly, a guest behaving like she's living here. Giggling to myself I made it to the library. The room was a large and circular shaped with big windows that led in so much light. The walls were covered with shelves full of books. Old ones and new ones, big and small.

Must have been heaven for every book worm. I might read some and then analogize. My eyes fell on a book I've been trying to get my hands on for a while now and I felt excited. It was right before me.

The history of Vampires.

Licking my lips I sad in one of the biggest armchairs and opened it. The unmistakable scent of old paper and ink filled my nose and I sighed contentedly.

* * *

My tummy roared and I lifted my eyes. Why was it so dark ?I've been only reading for a while.

˝fufufufufuu I see your enjoying that book?˝- Doflamingo's voice said. My neck muscles ached and I lifted my head turning it to the side. He was sitting opposite me a grin on his face. The room was dark.

˝What time is it?˝- my voice was hoarse from not speaking.

˝Almost dinner time˝

˝Waht?!˝

˝Oh? Something wrong?˝

˝I came here in the morning...˝- How could have time passed so fast? My book was half way read...

˝Seems you lost track of time, my little guest. I see the book peeked your interest. My I know what you're reading?˝

˝You're quite talkative today...a chronicle of sorts˝

˝Ahh histroy books my favourite fufufuffu you shall find lots of them˝

˝Where were you today?˝

˝Missed me? Fuufufufu˝

˝Noup, it was nice and quiet˝ - he frowned at me and I snickered. You asked for it.

˝I was working, unlike some˝ - I pouted ˝But I can find a way to forgive you...fufufuf˝- I raised an eyebrow at him ˝Lets have dinner, shall we?˝

˝I need to shower first and I'm aching˝

˝A massage,yes? Fufufuf you might find my long fingers quite magical˝ - I rolled my eyes

˝No need. Warm water works just fine.˝

˝Ah still my ice queen˝

˝Snow princess˝

˝Ah yes˝ - with a dark laugh he watched as I got up and excused myself. I need a shower badly. I was a bit mad at myself. How could I not see time flying by me? Argh. I took off my clothes and entered the already filled tub. Nothing like a relaxing bath.

_... one of the things that makes them monsters is their unsustainable hunger. It can't be tamed no matter what. A vampire will drink every single drop of blood that the victim or donor has to give._

_Tan skin or extremely pale skin are always matched by sparkling eyes.._

_...their reflexes seem to be faster than anything imaginable and their bones do not break, not under any kind of pressure.._

_..the easiest way to spot a vampire is their fangs – elongated and sharp..._

˝Shiva!˝- Doflamingo's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

˝Yes?˝- I said and blinked a few times. The water was cold. Weird.

˝You lost track of time again my dear...it's been 3 hours since we spoke˝

˝Just give me a minute˝- AGAIN!? Shit I need to focus and stop playing around. I get lost in my thoughts too easily. But I can't help it. I'm so close. I can't let this chance slip. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself. I was glad that I brought my clothes with me.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top I opened the door. Doflamingo was casually leaning ( towering) on the door.

˝Did you go fishing in there?˝- he teased.

˝No I was thinking˝

˝Something is bothering my little guest˝

˝I am not little! Argh˝

˝You seem agitated˝

˝I'm hungry˝

˝Ffufufufuf well next time don't sleep in the bath. Now, let's have dinner˝- he teased and linked my hand into his. I came to his chest and felt awkwardly small and I was taller than the average woman with a curvy body. Damn his tallness.

˝Why are you so tall? It's annoying˝

˝Fufufuuffu why are you so short, dear?˝

˝Dear?˝

˝Trying out new nicknames˝

˝Oh˝- OHGOD WHY. Seriously Doflamingo I have a name use it. He guided my to the dinning room and pulled my chair out. At least a cavalier.

˝We'll be having mexican today, you mind?˝

˝Spicy! I love it˝- Seriously I love spicy food. Bring on the chilli. Now I noticed the change in his clothes. A black dress shirt and jeans. He looked good. Even with those silly glasses.

˝Those glasses are glued to your face, right?˝

˝I see you noticed the change in my attire, figured you'd want me more classy. Fufuuuf but the feathers stay˝

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence ˝As you wish, they're horrendous btw˝

˝But they're fluffy and soft, wanna feel them?˝

˝Nope˝

˝Awww partypooper˝

How mature,our small bicker. He seemed better than yesterday or did he hide it?

˝I see you're better than yesterday...˝- I tried carefully, I messed up yesterday.

˝Yeah...˝- he said and grinned a bit ˝Thank you˝

I blinked and blushed a bit ˝Erm? For what exactly˝

˝For being company and listening to my stupid stories˝- he said in a sincere voice. Do not let it get to you. Breathe deep and focus your thoughts. Shit he's taking his glasses off. They're now next to his empty glass.

A pair of azure eyes watch me expectantly.

˝You're welcome˝- I smile and don't feel weird, well because I'm not faking it. Deep down I am glad he's not sad anymore. I just can't admit it to myself.

No attachments.

No feelings.

I have a goal.

Everything else is a irrelevant.

˝So do you like it?˝

˝Hmm what did you say?˝

˝My scatterbrained guest, the tequila in front of you˝- Doflamingo said and rolled his eyes. I bet he's doing that behind those glasses all the time. In fact wait. What? Tequila? Where?

A bottle was in front of me accompanied with salt on a plate and lime slices. We're doing shots? I stared at him

˝My, my what's cooking in your pretty little head. You do drink it? Fufufu˝

˝I love that stuff. You have been warned˝- Shit. The easiest way to make me drunk : drink ale + whiskey together or ... tequila. I can't resist it.

˝Shots, eh?˝- I grinned at the man.

He grinned back ˝I hope you're not a sore loser˝

I laughed and poured myself the first shot ˝Bring it on featherlover˝

˝Oh a challenge˝- he mused.

One. Two... fourteen. I was giggling like mad and snacking on tortilla chips. The spiecest dip was in front of me and Doflamingo had his legs on the table.

fifteen.

I felt the heat in my cheeks and ears and giggled some more. This freedom is tequila made only.

˝Your smile is lovely˝

I giggled ˝Surrree ANOTEHR!˝- I yelled and poured more tequila. My bottle had less than half of its contents in it. By the end of the bottle I'll be trashed. Wasted.

˝Ahhh Shiva?˝

˝Yeah˝ - I swayed on my chair. I saw him stand up and taking my bottle along with his. ˝Follow me˝

˝Ahh okay˝

I stood up and everything danced in front of me. Giggling I slowly followed the tall man.

˝You're amusing when drunk..fufufufu˝

˝Hey I'm not drunk!˝- I tried hitting his arm but he easily caught it in his own and pushed me on the couch. Sitting next to me he handed me a bottle.

˝I never have˝

˝UUUUU YES! I LOVE THAT GAME!˝

˝..and you shout as well when ˝

˝I am not drunk Doffy! Argh birfd brain!˝

˝FFUUFU I go first...I have never kissed a girl˝- and we both drink. Doffy looks at me amused

˝It's a big world˝- I grin sheepishly ˝My turn I am not a vigin˝- we both drink. Again.

˝Interesting˝- Is it the tequila or are his eyes shining? ˝I have never cheated˝- No one drinks.

˝Aww birdy! I have never ...hmmmm...I have never been in love˝- No one drinks. Huh? I feel him staring at me and I have the sudden urge to gulp the rest of the tequila. So I take a long sip and sigh contentedly as the liquor spreads warmth through my body. I lean on the couch and feel the cushins sink.

Dofalmingo had mimicked my posture and was leaning his hand around my shoulder. Damn him for being so big. I turn my head and stare at his arm. He had muscles and very, very long finger.s bsently I lick my fingers and hear him chuckle.

˝I have never...done a dear kiss˝

˝Oh I have˝- I say and he turns my head with his hand ˝Prove it˝- he murmurs and I lean in.

There's nothing stopping me while I'm devouring him. Our lips hit each other in fierce, strong attacks and I straddle his hip making him moan. Using the opportunity I sneak my tongue in and we battle with dominance.

He kisses like heaven. I moan into him and feel his hands roam my body.

˝mmmmm˝- was I get out of him before I attacked his neck and nibbled on the skin. A throaty moan escapes his mouth and I chuckles. So easy...

Suddenly I'm being pressed on the couch as he flipped me over easily and now hovers above me.

I feel his warm breath on my face and it tickles so I giggle.

˝Ohhh? Something is funny? Uhuhuhuh˝- his eyes hold a heated gaze on mine and I bit my lip.

He leans in and whispers in my ear ˝If you want me to stop just say it...I will no-˝- I bit him softly on his neck and brush his short, blonde hair with my fingers.

˝Shhhh˝- I silence him with my lips one again and his hand tugs on my jeans. I arch my back and he slips them off. In a second my top follows them and I stop and mentally slap myself. Underwear. I forgot it.

˝Fufufufu quite a sight, I see you don't like underwear...˝- Doflamingo muses in a throaty voice. Guess he likes what he sees.

˝Forgot about it. You are offending me˝

He stops and stares at me shocked . ˝I-I 'll ˝

˝Your clothes.˝

˝Ohhh fufufufufufufuf˝- I watch his body as he stands up and unbuttons his shirt letting it fall on the floor. My eyes roam his well toned body and as the jeans and boxers follow suit.

Oh my. He is built like a god and grinning like a mad man.

˝Like what you see? ˝- I arch an eyebrow and pouted. He took it as an invitation and slided his hand across my body stopping at my boobs.

˝Purrfect˝- he purred and leaned in. Softly capturing my nipple in his lips, licking, biting, teasing me. I moaned and burrowed my hands in his soft hair. Was it the tequila or did he warm me so much? I felt my breath quicken as he kissed up to my navel and went lower. His breath was like fire and he softly kissed my clit. I arched my back and felt him nibble it.

˝Ahh Doff-y!˝- a dark chuckle came from him. I wanted to say something but his licking and kissing ushered me to moan again. My back was constantly arched prompting him to come closer and stop teasing me so much.

˝Breathe in˝

˝Whaa˝ - I screamed in pleasure as he pushed his tongue in me and licked without mercy. Something in my belly stirred and I breathed in shallow breaths. As if he sensed it he removed his mouth from me and came back to kiss me, allowing me to taste myself. Putting my hands around his neck I encircled his waist with my legs and pulled him to me.

His blunt head was on my entrance and I moaned at the heated sensation. His lips moved and he rubbed himself on me.

˝Unpatient little one...˝- He purred.

˝Stop teasing me Doffy...˝- I panted and gave him a puppy dog look. He laughed at me and kissed me. Before I could add something he trusted in me and I screamed in ecstasy. He was big. He was hot and he was trusting in me without mercy.

Deep. Fast.

Just as I like it.

˝Mmmmm god you're tight˝- his voice was muffled in my hair and I clutched to him desperately. Our bodies moved in synch as moans filled the room.

Opening my eyes I saw him watch me as he trusted in me. I watched him through hooded eyes and scrapped my nails across his broad back.

˝Kinky little thing...˝- he purred back at me and trusted in deep making me scream.

˝So...you ah...like it...ahhh.. don't stop!˝- I hugged him with my body and his encircled me, holding me close.

˝I ahh...˝

˝Me..*pant*...too..˝

With a small moan I came and felt him release in me. Panting he fell on me and I hugged him. A thin layer of sweat covered our bodies, our scents combined filled the room.

˝mmm that was...˝

˝great..˝- he finished and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WOOO**

**Things are getting complicated, right Shiva? Next chapter will bring a different tune!**

**BTW I do apologize for the crappy lemon but I need to write it so I can get better, you know? **

**Flames and praises appreciated**

******Stay tuned and read & Review!**


	5. Can you see Me?

Chapter 5. – Can you see me?

((a/n: while reading I suggest you listen to UVERworld – Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanshi :3 to set the mood ))

* * *

The Sun was quite mean, shining so strongly on her face. Shiva moaned in protest and turned over, a heat was wrapped around her and she sighed contentedly. Was the duvet on the bed so warm?

A light musky smell tried to wake her and she tried resisting it. Damn it...I wanna sleep! My head is killing me. I just want to sleep my hangover.

Hangover?

She slowly opened one eye and blinked hard. It was still early and too bright but she could see one thing clearly. Dofalmingo's body wrapped like a blanket on her. Naked. Both of them.

The memories of last night rushed to her head.

Damn you tequila.

He was still sleeping, a soft smile on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous like this, his sleeping hair was too adorable and that body of his. Shiva bit the inside of her lip remembering every detail from last night.

Shower. A rather cold one perhaps? I need to clear my thoughts and hope he sees this just as one of his one-night-stands. Please make him think that.

But something nagged her.

A small hunch in the pit of her belly. She wouldn't admit it to herself. Not even when she brushed his hair with her hand, almost lovingly. Not even when she sneaked out the library when she had covered him with a blanket.

A hunch – a ray of small hope.

That maybe in this crazy world he liked her.

She came in her room and tore her smelly clothes off. Entering the bathroom she flicked the light on and stared at her reflection. A sleepy mess.

She smiled and saw her fangs standing out proudly.

_No_. He doesn't like me.

With frown she turned the cold shower on and stepped in.

It seemed like time stopped. She stood there under the shower with an empty mind. Some kind of nostalgic sadness filled her and a knock was heard.

* * *

˝Young mistress? It's time for breakfast.˝

˝Thank you Natascha˝- she called automatically at „her" maid. No thoughts came to her as she dried herself and clothed. Just a t-shirt and some pants. A bun of her messy, wet hair and empty eyes.

Shiva entered the dinning room but found it empty. Soon Natascha joined her.

˝Where is Doflamingo?˝ - her voice sounded shaky.

˝The young Master is at work, he sends his apologies but you'll have to eat without him˝- my ass. He's avoiding me. Good. I'll try and compose myself.

Shiva nodded absently and started to chew on her bagel. Raspberry marmalade and dark coffee. Just like her thoughts.

˝Kinda feels lonely...˝- her eyes moved to his spot and found it empty.

Oh what the hell am I saying? That was enough food I need to work.

I need to find that ring. ASAP. Better yet he's not here so I can resume snooping around.

* * *

I sat in the library, a dozen books around me a cup of coffee in my hands.

Snooping around? Yeah right, I've hidden myself behind these books and persuaded myself not to think of what I had to do. It was so stupid. And childish and wrong. I can't afford it.

But I missed him. Bad.

I found myself staring at the clock all day long. Lunch had passed and I still haven't heard from him but I knew he'd come around dinner time. Then I'll hear him mock me and laugh in his feathery pink coat.

Or so I thought...

* * *

Dinner came. Natascha called me and I focus all my energy on self restraint. No running. Just deep even breath . Let him make the first move.

He wasn't there. I ate alone and the food tasted horribly. I 'm sure the beef steak and steamed vegetables with white wine and chocolate mousse were superb, but to me, they tasted like ashes. I chewed without thinking and drank the whole bottle of wine. Not even a buzz.

˝Natascha I am done, think I'll go to my room. Thank everyone for the food.˝- I tried to sound like a guest but failed miserably. I felt and behaved like home. Damn it! Natascha merely nodded and started cleaning up the plates and silverware. Why would they pull out all of that just for me? It was silly.

Funny how I didn't even register that when he was there with me.

Damn you mind, stop mocking and teasing me. It's unfair! You keep choosing the wrong goals! It's not him it's the damn ring.

˝What's with those faces? Fufufuf˝- a familiar dark voice said. I tried and tried but my body didn't listen. I smiled at him.

˝You made me eat alone!˝

˝Oh? I had work to do I am terribly sorry˝- Distant an professional? Was he always like this when those nights happened? I couldn't help but feel a bit of pain when his words reached me.

˝How are you feeling today?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝I'm asking how my guest is feeling˝

˝You know what? pEachy!˝- I stormed to my room. How dare he?

˝Shiva?˝

˝WHAT!?˝

˝Nothing...˝

˝Urgh˝- seriously? How could you do this to me Doflamingo? Shiva slammed the door to her room. In her anger she didn't see how Doflamingo was hunched over, almost as sad and beaten. He lingered his eyes on her room before sighing.

˝What should I do with you...˝- he whispered to the night.

* * *

**What's with those two? Stay tuned for moreee **

**Please read and review :)**

**Thank you all for fav/following and reviewing so far! *gives chocolate to all of you***


	6. Can you Run from Me?

Chapter 6. – Can you run from me?

* * *

(a/n: Alterbridge – Before tomorrow comes - I DECLARE THIS AS THE OFFICIAL SONG OF THIS STORY. Go and listen to this amazing band! :3 )

* * *

_Doflamingo, do you ever not grin? – I saw her pretty face smiling at me. Why was it bad? Should I frown?_

_I like grinning, it scares people off- I replied._

_But I'm not scared of you – her eyes shone like the sun. She adjusted her position on the couch and I followed the movements of her body with ym eyes. Such a beautiful body, I'd like to see those tattoos up close. Why did she get them ? Do they mean something? And those piercings – did she enjoy pain? _

_You look cormftable- _

_I do? I feel so. But isn't your house empty? I've only sen servants? _

_The crew has missions – I lied. I sent them away as soon as I saw you. They should not know about you. Yet. _

_Oh? Is your crew big?- again with the questions. My pretty girl if you think that I haven't noticed your sly investigating then you're only fooling yourself. I am not an idiot Shiva._

_Decent, you look bored Shiva – what can I do to make you show me? I watch as a pink tongue licks your lower lip. Tempting me? But you keep refusing me._

_Not really, you entertain me - _

_..._

_Ahh harderrr – I hear Shiva purr in my ear and push harder joining her in a explosive orgasm._

˝Shiva...˝- I whisper in the dark bedroom. I'm covered in sweat. Just a dream. Now I dream about her? She was just a fuck and someone to talk with. Nothing more.

I will tell her to leave in the morning. My thoughts have been to chaotic. And I lost them. Fuck.

Suddenly I was fucking pissed and mostly at myself. How could I have let her do this to me? Me, the pirate lord, king of Dessrosa?

You little girl have messed with the wrong guy. I grin sadistically.

No more mister nice guy, it's the old Doffy again.

I put my hands behind my head and rest on my pink, satin sheets. Morning we'll come soon and I want to rest before I clean up.

************?**********?*******

˝Young Master, it is time for your breakfast.˝- I hear Sidney, my butler wake me. Argh, morning already? I havent' slept at all. More fucking dreams about _her. _No more, no more.

A shower than breakfast.

˝Thanks Sid˝- I yell at the butler and head for the bathroom.

After a long, relaxing show I've put my pink, feathery coat on. My damn favourite possession. How fucking fluffy.

I open the doors to the dinning room but it's empty. The food is served but Shiva isn't here. What the?

˝Sid where's our guest?˝- I barked at him. The butler remains unfazed.

˝She still didn't come out of her room, sir˝

˝What?˝ - did she over sleep? That little. I storm to her room and bang on the door.

˝Shiva OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!˝- I yell and wait. Nothing. More knocking and yelling. Still nothing. Did she fucking fell asleep in that bath?

˝Shiva I swear to...˝- Fuck this. I kicked the door with my foot and it fell down immediately. The room was neat, the bed was made and there was no trace of her. Casually I went in and saw a small paper on the bed. It read:

_Doffy, Dofflamingo,_

_Thank you for all the troubles you went while taking me off the shore and in your home. I am grateful for it. But it is time for me to move with my journey,_

_Shiva_

Who gave her the fucking permission to run? Fuck all of this. I sneered and saw Sid at the door waiting for me. ˝Take the men and comb Dessrosa, I want her back this instant. Don't you dare let her escape or els.˝

How fucking dare she?

I will teach her respect. She will obey me and I'll make sure of it.

You _cannot run from me.._ The last thought amused me as a small pain shot through my chest.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but there will be more SOOON :D**

**Read and Review my darlings!**


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7. – Trapped

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. People, houses and sounds seemed a blur to me. I had to get away and I blew my chance us. Tears strung to my eyes.

WHY?!

Why did I let him do that? I stayed so long and almost found out. Shit. Now I'll have to run harder and faster.

I stopped running and just walked. Who was I kidding? I could never run from _him. _

I didn't know what hurt me more? The ache or my hunger? My teeth ached so bad I almost fainted. The dull throbbing was getting worse, white patches were in my vision. I had to mentally force myself to stand. But soon not even that helped.

* * *

˝Hey there, easy˝- a feminine voice said and I instinctively jerked up.

˝Where am I?Who are you?˝

An old lady was standing above me. She smiled and her wrinkled face smiled with her. A bun of black hair stripped with grey hairs was on her head. She had those wisdom eyes that old people always had.

˝Just relax, you fainted dear girl. I am Niya˝- even her voice was soothing.

˝Shiva, but -˝

˝My home, you collapsed in front of my flower shop. Would you like some tea?˝

˝Yes, thank you and I'm sorry for imposing on you so-˝

˝Non sense! You needed help and I was here so I gave you help, notice your teeth˝- she said and went to the kitchen. I almost fainted again. My teeth? Oh right, they...they DIDN'T HURT? They were back to their „usual" size.

˝How..˝

˝I know your kind..˝

˝But how? I mean..˝

˝Oh there are always stories around the world, especially here The New World and dear I was there, on your home island, Krv.˝ - she brought me a cup filled with a dark tea. It had a spicy scent.

Almost like something I forgot a long time ago. Taking a sip something stirred in me.

˝It's from there, this tea, it helps with your _ache_˝

˝You let me in because you knew who I was, am I right?˝ - she just watched me with those eyes full of knowledge.

˝Yes˝

˝I see, but I must disappoint you I don't have anything on me˝

˝I know, you are the Albino Princess˝

˝Yeah, the failure˝

She laughed at me. L-a-u-g-h-e-d. ˝I'm sorry dear, but why failure? You've grown into a beautiful young woman and I can sense some power in you don't hide it from me˝ - she laughed some more.

˝It sounds like you knew me when I was back home˝

˝Yes, I was there when they sent you away. I was on a journy with my life companion, a pirate. Your mother saved us from being eaten˝

I chuckled ˝Humans are usually our food..˝

˝But you can...˝

˝Yeah, all the food is yummy to me and that as well..˝

˝Have you tasted it?˝

˝Once but I couldn't control myself well...˝˝

˝I see, the ring?˝

I averted my eyes. The ring of centuries. The royal ring. The blood ring. It was given to me by my mother so that when the war ends I can return home safely but...I lost it. Someone stole it. I have been searching for it for years now.

˝Don't blame yourself dear..˝

˝But HOW?! I can't get home? I am chased around the world and now Doff-˝- I stopped myself before I did more damage to the old woman. For her even taking me in was a risk.

˝Doflamingo.˝

˝I met him˝

˝Mhmm˝

˝Could you explain that noise?˝

She laughed silently. ˝Eat first˝

She mentioned me to follow her to the small kitchen. It was filled with jars of spices and flower pots. A small flower jungle.

˝You really like flowers, don't you?˝

˝Yes they are my precious children. Just with a small care you will get the biggest blossoms you can imagine, they don't cheat or breaks stuff. Well unless you forget to replant them in a bigger pot˝- she giggled and caressed a lily. It was beautiful purple lily and for a moment I could have sworn it moved it's flowery head to Niya. But it must be my hunger.

She handed me a plate filled with veggies and another plate filled with raw meat.

˝Urm...˝

˝Have you eaten raw?˝

˝Erm I want it at least a bit cooked but thank you I'll take this˝- I did like blood in my meat but not this much. This looked like freshly cut, the blood was still running and it felt warm? My eyes narrowed at the old lady. Could I trust her this much?

˝I had some...˝

˝Mhm jsut for me˝- sacrasam got the best of me in the end. Who the hell was she anyways?

˝Dolfamingo, a good looking man isn't he?˝- she asked unfazed by my glares.

˝If you can overlook his fashion sense...˝ - I need to get away fast. And of this damned island. My chest ached again.

˝But you can't deny his charm...˝

˝I suposse but only if you wish to be seduced..˝

˝Oh but you are..˝

˝What?˝

˝Seize her.˝

A par of hand grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. Clorophorm.

Fuck..

My vision went blurry and I fainted again.

˝Call the young master and inform him that we found her. Then bring her to the mansion. At once˝- Niya said and took of her wig. It was Jora in disguise. She used her Devil Fruit, the Ato Ato no mi to fully change her appearance so that she could trick the little bird that escaped the young masters grip.

˝Soon you'll obey him..˝- she said to the unconscious girl.

* * *

I strained my eyes and woke up in my old room. At Doflamingo's mansion. SHIT. I sat up and saw him sitting on a chair near the window. Grinning like mad.

˝Hello there, little birdie. Well didn't you want to escape me now? That was very, very mean fufufufu I might have to punish you...˝- he laughed in his menacing tone and my blood froze. He seemed mad, seething with rage.

. Wait the old woman?

˝The old woman is my crew mate. But I should tell you, Yukihimme, that I know about you...˝

My eyes went wide. No. Please no.

˝I will punish you no matter what you say woman. See these chains? ˝- he raised his fingers and the chains went around my body like a snake. ˝Good now that you can't move..what's the worst a krvavi can experience?˝

I gulped as fear washed over my body and I dare not to speak

˝Yes..I can read it in your eyes˝ - a dagger, two daggers flew to my arms and he slashed my forearms so that blood spilled forming two messy rivers.

˝This...you'll bleed almost to death, just a step before it. You will obey me is that clear!?˝ - he shouted but I couldn't reply. All that I could do was let the tears drop from my eyes as my biggest nightmare came to life. Again.

_But I trusted you..._

* * *

_Krv = blood, croatian_

_Krvavi = bloody as in bloody people, croatian_

* * *

**I said I'll update soon so I did *gihehehe***

**and yes Doffy is mean but he ...well I won't spoil it!**

**Read and Review!**

***waits for the flames that will head her way***


	8. Core rattled, Soul shattered

Chapter 8. – Core rattled, soul shattered

* * *

I woke up with throbbing wrists and whispering. Natascha was kneeling next to the bed and cleaning me.

˝Young mistress you should be carefull not to open those˝- she pointe at my wrapped wrists. Doflamingo...

I felt tears sting my eyes and closed them shut. No more tears for you. No more.

˝I want to take a shower...˝- my voice came out hearse and dry. Just how I felt.

˝Yes but I'll have to rewrap them. I will wait here˝- she stood next to the bathroom door as I made my way to it.

I stepped in the shower. The water was scalding but it felt strangely nice, to burn and not feel anything else.

_I trusted you..._

I couldn't say it. Why? Would it matter? He is who he is and he has me now.

I 've been running and searching all these years just to fail miserably at such a stupid thing. I left myself open, foolishly thought it wasn't dangerous and I'll step out if I needed to.

How bad that ended...

My wounds reopened and I watched the water turn red.

* * *

My body was on autopilot as I followed Natascha to the dinning room. She dressed me up in a long-sleeved purple dress and combed my hair.

Voices. He wasn't alone.

The door opened and a couple of men sated at the table. They all had curious wicked grins on their faces. Doflamingo sat on his place and laughed.

˝Ahh Shivaaaa˝- he purred and Natascha lead me to a place next to him on his right. I sat and looked at my table.

No more.

˝Oh, you are being silent? Maybe still tired dear? Fufufuffu˝- Doflamingo mused and I breathed out slowly.

The food came and we started eating. I was eating slowly and in so small parts. There wasn't any hunger in me. Just sadness and grief.

Suddenly Doflamingo came close to me and I flinched and closed my eyes. Everyone of my senses screamed – He'S going to hit you or cut you. My body started shaking and a few tears escaped my shut eyes.

˝Shiva...˝- came Doflamingo's voice quietly.

˝Sid would you show our guests the wine basemnet?˝- I heard him sad and dismiss the butlers. The men snickered and laughed.

˝She already broken Doffy?AH I wanted to play with her..˝- his voice was like poison to my ears and I shook even more. By now my teeth were chattering and I was completely trembling.

Doflamingo was between my legs and watching me. I didn't dare to move.

˝Shiva..˝- he said again and lifted a hand to my cheek. I flinched and sucked in air. Please don't hit me..

He sighed and got up. I watched as he left the dinning room and silence fell. I was alone.

Tears started falling freely and I sobbed so hard everything hurt.

* * *

I stood behind the door and listened to her crying. I wanted to punish her but this...this was too fucking much.

She's broken and scared.

Why the hell does she think I'll hit her?! I've never done such a thing! To any woman!

It hurts, my chest feels like on fire. A hand rose to my heart and I gripped the soft material of my shirt.

_Shiva what have you done to me?_

_..what have I done to you!?.._

I shouldn't be next to her. It's too much.

˝Sid˝- my voice was strained and weak. Was it from the heart ache?

˝Yes young master?˝

˝Escort Shiva to her room and bring her some food and medicine. She needs to rest and have her wrists healed˝

˝Yes sir, right away young master˝- he turned to leave

˝And Sid?˝

˝Yes?˝

˝Watch over her˝ - Because I can't.

* * *

**This is so damn angsty and sad and I always do this...**

**Read and Review? **

**Even flames are appreciated!**


	9. Bubbles

Chapter 9. – Bubbles

* * *

˝After your bath there will be lunch. I will come and alert you˝- A butler said. I learned he was named Sidney and served for Doflamingo for years now. I haven't seen Natascha since that dinner. I hope she wasn't punished for my behaviour.

Guilty swirled in my gut as I dipped my head under water. They had moved me to another room, much bigger and luxurious. There was a huge canopy bed with silken lilac sheets and many pillows, an additional room served as a walking closet complete with a couch and a full-length mirror. The closet was stocked with the items I already bought but as well as tank tops, various hoodies, jeans and new dresses. Accessories and shoes were beside them. The first thing that caught my eye was the makeup table. It was a rosy golden and matched the silky tone of the room. Brushes, makeup and perfume bottles were on every inch of it. A round mirror completed it and I smiled at my reflection.

I looked absolutely horrible. My eyes were bloodshot and my skin was pasty. My hair was in a messy bun, you see I didn't see my stuff or myself being relocated. They had slipped me some sedative and I fell asleep.

It had been a 3 day nap. My body ached and felt stiff, my head roared and the mansion was eerie silent.

I watched as new bubbles rose in the bathtub, the warm water was soothing my still asleep body but my mind was still racing and trying to keep up with my heart.

I still felt betrayed. Hurt.

And honestly – most of all I felt stupid. The one emotion that ruled over me. Embarrassment. For letting my control slip, for loosing focus, for opening myself to someone that didn't deserve it.

_Liar._

I stretched in the tub and realized there was still space left. Just how was this? I fit perfectly and could turn and move without hitting myself.

_Trying to find distractions?_

My wrists. They have healed almost perfectly. A thin white line was visible where my blood once ran. Subconsciously I touched the line and pressed my nail. The skin stayed and slightly went pink but no blood came out.

Throbbing. My teeth were aching and I was hungry again. Right now I'd take anyone and break my stupid vow. With all that's happened I'm surprised I can still sit in a bathtub and enjoy warm, scented water. I laughed at the ridiculsness of my state. A caged little bird trying to enjoy her new „freedom". A bigger room yes but as big as it was the more it confined me.

I heard my door being opened and flinched. Was it Sidney? Or did they return Natascha to me? Please let it be her, I was just getting used to her and the butler was just creepy. He was so cold and uninterested like if someone bashed him a cake in his face he'd still look impassive and say : Dinner is served.

But I didn't hear his nor Natascha's voice. Maybe it's my imagination, I am still tense and my trust is...well non existent.

Still I turned in the water and closed my eyes. Don't think about anything, just lie here until the water cools down completely. I tried focusing on my breathing. Deep in and out. Breathe in and out. Warm air was filling my lungs and I sighed, it did sooth. The bath water was lily scented – just like I loved.

Sound of a bone breaking, as if you stretched your spine. Shuffling and finally a silent „thud". I didn't not dare turn my head but somehow, somehow I knew who it was. Still I will not say anything to you.

* * *

˝Hello there, how are you feeling?˝- Doflamingo's deep voice filled the spacious bathroom. He decided to break the silence since minutes passed from his arrival.

˝I know I wasn't the best host...but..I know I went overboard and that there is a chance that you won't forgive me˝- my shoulders tensed at his words. Went overboard? You almost killed me you idiot. I huffed but stayed silent, he continued ˝Maybe time and actions from my side might create a path between us...again˝

The water was starting to cool down and I didn't like it. It was or letting some warm water in or stepping out. Either way I had to face him. A bubble broke on th surface and I watched as the soap dispersed in the water. First the light pink colour then the white and then nothingness as it was absorbed in the water.

˝Shiva...˝- Doflamingo tried again. What do I have to do to make you realize I won't talk. You don't deserve it.

Another sigh and more shuffling. I almost relaxed again and felt fingers on my shoulders. All of my internal alarms went haywire as Doflamingo's fingers massaged my skin. He was applying slight pressure and I had to bit my lip from making any noise. Damn me if I let him now that it actually feels good. He tried to knead the tension spots on my back but I tensed even more as he moved towards my neck. He didn't say a word as he caressed my skin and kissed my shoulder blades lightly. I shivered against my will and bit my tongue. Stop it, don't betray me body.

My teeth throbbed harder and I bit my tongue, the taste of my metallic blood filled my mouth but it did nothing for my thirst, it worsened it. I heard Doflamingo sigh again and leave his hand on my back.

Do you want to feel betrayed?

I turned and faced him for the first time in days. He was without his glasses. His gaze was somewhere else. Leaning in I saw it shift like he was coming out of his thoughts and focusing on me. His lips moved but before he spoke I sank my teeth in his neck.

Warm, rich blood flooded my mouth and I lost it. I moaned at the sensation off him filling my hunger. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. Blood was flowing steadily out of the wound I inflicted on him and I lazily leapt it.

˝What am I too you?˝- he said in a dry voice.

˝A nice meal...˝- I said nonchalantly and stroked his muscled chest. Feel it, does it eat you up Doflamingo? I lifted my eyes and locked them with his. Watch me eat you away.

I bit in his chest and pulled on the skin bruising him and making a mess of the perfect muscle. He didn't even flinch but rather something in his eyes shifted. Something dark manifested there but he held it inside... I want you to snap and realize my pain.

His bloody made me dizzy and I grinned showing my fangs fully – a new kind of energy was filling my body and I knew I was loosing it but I didn't care. All I wanted was to show him my pain.

˝Shiva...˝ - he breathed out and I lunged at him and the now cold bath water came with me drenching him, blood was diluted with water and looked alive in my eyes.

˝Pain...˝

* * *

**Another one done!**

**For the reviewer who asked for longer chapters - sometimes they are sometimes they aren't. There are reasons why some of them are shorter. I try to upload at least 2 when I know they'll be shorter.**

**And for everyone who has taken a bit of their time and reviewed so far THANK YOU! I love hearing your opinions! Flames and praises as well! :D**

**Also this chapter was MAYBE A BIT influenced by the latest manga chapter...**

**Hope you like it, Read and Review!**


	10. Prunes make you laugh and forgive

Chapter 10. – Prunes make you laugh and forgive

* * *

Doflamingo just sat there and let his blood flow. His chest, shoulder and arms were a mess. I clawed, bit and sucked his essence out. He didn't even flinch. Just stared at me.

˝WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DON'T YOU FEEL PAIN!?˝- I finally lost it and shouted. How dare he deny me my right. He had to feel it. See what I've been through.

˝I deserve it˝- was all he said. I stared at him. I'm sure my eyes and my hair must have changed now. I did eat after all.

˝Why do you do this?˝- my voice was small as I shifted in the bathtub. The water was crimson around me. I caught my reflection on the water and cursed. Blood red eyes, long fangs, blood smeared everywhere and long crimson hair. I had showed him my true face.

˝WHY DON'T YOU MOVE?! SCREAM? ANYTHING!˝- I couldn't take it anymore. I was pissed and ready to kill him.

˝Cause now we're even˝- Doflamingo said and got up. I glared at him and his bloodied body. ˝Finally˝ - he said and smiled a little. ˝Join me for lunch?˝

˝FUCK YOU! And give me Natascha back your creep is noisy!˝- I have indeed found Sidney a few times in my clothes sniffling around. I snorted and breathed out. It looked like a pout and Doflamingo chuckled.

˝Finally the fire's back..I shall tell her to return.˝- with that he left my bathroom and reminded me just how cold the water was. I shivered and turned on hot water – I might as well finish this bath.

I started laughing because my mind showed me the most ridiculous image – a bloody shriveled prune. I need to get out of this water.

* * *

I heard her laugh from the bathroom. Has she lost it? The water stopped running and a few curses could be heard. Noup she's back. I grinned to myself and caught my reflection in the window.

Good job Princess, a bear is more precise fufufufu.

She didn't exactly reject me, which was good. I need to gain her trust again. I pulled a small box from my pants and opened it. A silver ring with a bloody rubin. The one Vergo took by mistake. I rolled my eyes at the memory. He came with it stuck to his cheek.

I'll give her this later it will be step one for me to redeem.

* * *

˝Young mistress!˝- I heard a familiar voice ask. I rushed from the bathroom half clothed and saw Natascha's eyes bulge. Ups I forgot to put my top.

˝Natascha! You're okay!˝- I yelled and she smiled.

˝Of course, the young master switched mine and Sidney's schedules˝- My eye twitched.

˝So basically you just served him instead of me?˝

˝Yes, may I help you with your hair?˝- she mentioned at my wet hair and I nodded. That small fucker. First he makes me bleed, than isolates me than does THAT and now I hear it was all switched. I am getting a migraine and I am hungry. Blood and food.

Wait.

I didn't slip and lost control while I was feeding!

˝Natascha? Have you heard something strange in here?˝˝

˝No young mistress˝ - she combed my hair and hummed.

˝I thought we agreed that you won't call me like that?˝ - I felt her movements stop

˝I AM SORRY YOUNG Mi- I mean Shiva-sama! Please punish me as you please˝ - she bowed in front of me and sniffled. I see she's unharmed and her old odd self.

˝There's no need just fill me in with what happened here. Who were those men?˝ - she grinned at me and continued to mess with my hair. I had managed to put a top so she didn't stare at my breasts. I didn't see why it was a so special thing because we were both girls until I saw her chest. It was smaller than mine.

˝They work with the young master for...˝ - she stopped and I turned to her. She was chewing her lip.

˝It's alright, you can tell me˝ -i smiled to her and she nodded.

˝They work for the Yonko Kaidou˝- WHAT? HE WORKS FOR HIM? My eyes must have been huge because Natascha threw a fit ˝SHIVA-SAN OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!˝

˝I'm okay I was just surprised. Was HE here?˝- Natascha shook her head.

˝He doesn't visit Dessrosa, the young master goes and sometimes is gone for a long time˝- she started to braid my hair.

˝Does he come back in one piece or?˝

˝Sometime's injured but ..˝

˝But what?˝

˝He's always distant when he returns..˝ - she said and finished with my hair. And now he lost some of his crew. I felt guilty out of the sudden.

˝When is lunch?˝

˝It should be done now, would you follow me to the dinning hall?˝

˝Yes please˝

* * *

The doors opened and I saw Doflamingo with his glasses, bandaged up and sitting on his usual spot. He was holding a glass with red wine and staring at it. I marched to him and sat next to him. His head immediately rose and he looked at me. I shrugged and put my napkin in my lap.

Sidney entered the room with our plates and almost dropped them. I raised an eyebrow at him and but he stared at Doflamingo.

˝What's bothering you? That she sat next to me or my bandages? Either way it's her fault fufufufu˝ - I glared at him. ˝It's the truth my princess˝

˝You caused it and I still haven't forgiven you˝

˝I know Shiva˝ - his voice was strained and I mentally slapped myself. Remember what you wanted to do...

Sidney placed our plates and excused himself. Bright green soup – I hope it's peas. Doflamingo stared at his plate as well.

˝What the hell is this?˝

˝I want sushi˝

˝Brilliant! SIDNEY!˝ - he yelled in his usual energetic voice ˝Take this and bring us sushi˝

˝Young master I..˝

˝Ffufufu no buts now go with this slimes˝

˝Peas soup young master˝

˝Fufufufu you think I eat stuff like that?˝- Doflamingo nodded and I looked in Sid's direction siding with Doflamingo.

˝My apologies young master, I will come shortly with the sushi ˝ - he turned and went to the kitchen. Silence fell.

˝Shiva here˝- My head snapped to him as he put a small velvet blue box in front of me. Cold sweat run across ym spine. A ring, a proposal? What?

I opened it and screamed. Cursed. Screamed again. Doflamingo was having a blast and laughed the whole time.

˝WHERE!?HOW?! I˝- I started breathing heavily and almost fell out of my chair. He caught me and I jumped on him hugging him. Ignored the bandages, my promises and my goal. Non of it was irrelevant I had it back – the ring of our ancestors. I could go back home.

˝It's a long story. Listen there's something I need to tell your about your home..˝ - he said and something in his voice told me it wasn't good.

˝Your homeland is...

* * *

**A CLIFFHANGER!**

**I don't usually do this buuuut, well, why not? eheheh**

**And I am sorry if the chapter seems all over the place. *SUMIMASEN***

**Hope you like this - I was sick of the gloomy parts.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Bird in a cage

Chapter 11. – Bird in a cage

* * *

I felt weak, my vision fluttered and I fell in Doflamingo's arms.

˝Hey there, try to breathe. Nice and easy.˝ - His deep voice sounded near my ear but all I could think off was how pointless my life was.

My homeland. Gone.

I turned in his arms and looked at him. His face held a frown. I wanted to comfort you but in the end you're the one to comfort me, right? I tried to see past his glasses but all I could distinguish was the reflection of his blue irises.

˝Stop wearing them˝ - my voice is sharper than I thought and I saw him frown a bit more.

˝They're part of me now – at least for the image I show the world. Alone maybe.˝

I sigh and lean on his muscular chest. It was bandaged up and my hand lingered on his shoulder where a nasty bit mark was.

˝You had your fun with me then˝

˝Hmm?˝

˝When was the last time you ate? Properly?˝

˝6 years ago almost ended in a buster call. I couldn't stop myself.˝

˝But you did this time.˝

˝I don't understand it myself. What's so special about your blood?˝

A chuckle rumbles in his chest but he doesn't say anything just holds me tighter. I must have lost my mind. What did they call it? Stockholm syndrome?

˝Are you a kidnapper?˝

˝What?! No. Where did that come from?˝

˝Just...ignore it. What am I supposed to do now? My homeland is destroyed. I-I might be the last of my kind!˝- Tears fill my eyes and I bury my head in his chest. Since when did the heat his body radiated soothe me? Even his musky smell helped.

˝Dessrosa˝

˝What?˝

˝Dessrosa is my home and it can be yours. If you wish to stay. I can give you everything you want. But I won't hold you.˝

˝The last part˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝That's a lie˝

˝How did you...˝- his grin returned but he eyed me suspecting. Seriously Doflamingo, after all of this, you'd just let me go? I rolled my eyes at the thought. It was ridiculous.

˝I have my ways of knowing.˝

˝I see but Shiva... I am serious. Stay here.˝

˝I can't just impose˝

˝And you were doing what these past days?˝- he asked mockingly. I glared at him.

˝Investigating.˝

˝Hum and how was my bed? Or the couch in the library? The pool?˝- I blushed and hid my head again. Okay, I might have enjoyed the fact that he lived in a mansion or that..that he looked like that.

˝Fine I admit but it was all YOUR fault˝- I jab his chest with my finger and he laughs his famous laugh.

˝I'll take the blame then on me...˝- I tense as his head slowly comes closer to mine and I close my eyes..

˝Young master your sushi!˝- Sid comes marching in and I flinch and step from Doflamingo. He curses and frowns. Were we about to...kiss? I watched as Doflamingo cursed at Sidney for „terrible timing" and I could have sworn the butler smirked to himself. Just how creepy was he? I shuddered and thank him when he put my plate. My mouth drooled at the delicious looking sushi and I picked my chopsticks.

Itadakimasu!

˝You look pleased˝- I blushed at his words

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Why are you blushing I plan to please later˝- my cheeks reddened some more and I glared at him. Midway glaring I blinked. He took off his glasses and winked at me.

I couldn't help it and laughed some. So it has come to this. I picked a nigiri and dipped it into soya sauce. Before I even managed to transport it to my mouth a face appeared in front of mine.

˝Feed me?˝ - was he serious?

˝Noup˝- I've put the sushi in my mouth ˝Too old go eat˝- I pushed him back and continued eating . He looked hurt or better faked it. I rolled my eyes and heard him chuckle.

˝You'll be feeding me by the end of the night, wait and see my dear princess˝ - he mock threatened.

˝I'm not a princess anymore...don't call me that˝

˝You are˝

˝Doflamningo!˝

˝Haven't we made it clear – Doffy and you are. To me˝- a grin accompanied that statement and I blushed.

˝Stop it Doffy.˝- I emphasized his nickname and mock glared . How could he be so easy with me? After everything it seemed...well like it didn't happen at all!

* * *

˝Open˝

˝Aaaa arh watch were you aim!˝- I laughed at his „enraged" meaning pouting face. We went to the balcony after lunch and ate grapes, cheese and drank wine. He managed to coax me into a game of throwing grapes into each others mouth. I so „accidentaly" missed his mouth.

˝See you're feeding me˝

˝I'm throwing stuff at you˝

˝Food so it's still feeding even if you miss on purpose, now open my turn˝ - his hand flexed and he threw a grape in my mouth. They tasted sweet and weird.

˝Are they..˝

˝They soaked them in whiskey..I like them like that˝

˝Now that explains it˝

˝Lightheaded?˝

˝You wish˝

˝Ffufufu actually for something else˝

˝Well, I've been thinking..˝

˝A penny for your thoughts?˝

˝A dollar for your insides?˝

˝Fuffuufuf delightful! I might give them to you˝- he winked ˝But tell me..˝- genuine curiosity laced his voice. I stretched my neck and rested in the armchairs.

˝Beautiful isn't it? The world. I have seen just a small bit. I want to see it˝

Doflamingo didn't say anything but kept his gaze on me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

˝Show me the world..˝ - I opened my eyes and he was in front of me

˝Your wish is my command˝- he whispered and leaned in. I felt his warm lips on mine and kissed him back.

Being a bird with a cage ain't that bad as long as you let me out for a walk, you do watch over me my flamingo.

* * *

** The end **

* * *

**PEOPLE! THIS IS THE END!**

**Thank you everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writting this (this is one of my fav stories so far) **

**Until the next story :) **


End file.
